fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart Unlimited
Mario Kart Unlimited, also called Mario Kart 8 in Japan, is the 8th and newest installment in the Mario Kart series for Nintendo 3DS. It is the first time two installments will be released on the same handheld. Like'' Mario Kart: Double Dash!!,'' players race with two characters on one kart again. New characters, courses, and modes are added, as well as an online mode, using Nintendo Network. The game is in development by Fantasy Factory. Gameplay The gameplay is much like Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, players race with 2 characters on one kart, and Special Items return (which are now called Super Specials). A team consists out of a driver, and a character who takes care of the items. However, there are also some differences. The classes the characters are seperated into are not longer depended on size, but classes like Speed, Technique and Power ''are added. Like Mario Kart 7, 1st person mode is added, and Tricks also make a comeback. Also added from ''Mario Kart 7, Gliders do reappear. However, Coins, Kart Customization and Underwater Racing don't. For the first time in the series, the players are invincible against their own items. Controls Modes Single Player In Grand Prix Mode, the player needs to win the cups against computer-controlled opponents. The difficulty level against CPU racers increases while selecting the engine class which are four: * . The minimum top speed is low for all karts and CPU racers have a very limited selection of items. * . The minimum top speed is fairly average, while CPU drivers have a wider selection of items: they may Red Shells to shoot it to the player in front of them. * . The minimum top speed in the karts is high, and CPU drivers have a wider selection of Items, most notably, the Spiny Shell's addition. In this level, CPU drivers can take down players using the items against them. Additionally, all characters race in mixed teams. CPU-controlled heavyweight karts always take the top positions. * . Similar to 150cc engine class, as well all racecourses are turned. CPU-controlled heavyweight karts always take the top positions. There are mainly four cups in Grand Prix mode, each one with four stages to race. These cups bear their difficulty levels as well as the racecourses within. The most basic is Mushroom Cup with simple courses and few gimmicks. The Star Cup, on the other hand, contains long and gimmicky racecourses. In Quick Race Mode, a single player battles against computer-controlled opponents. The player can customize options, like how many races, racing in teams or not, which engine class, turn Super Specials on/off, and which items. In Time Trial, a single player races courses over a set number of laps to record the fastest completion time. When a race gets started, the characters will have three mushrooms in hand for speed boost. The best time elapsed in a lap and a race on a specific track will be saved after completing the race. Once completed the race on that racecourse, the user is able to compete against either their ghost from the current ghost data or the staff ghost within the stage. Otherwise, if a race is failed, the ghost data will not be saved. In Balloon Battle, a single player battles using items. If he/she got hit by an item, he/she will lose a balloon. If all balloons are lost, the player has lost. The last player standing wins. In Coin Thief, a single player should collect Coins, which are spread over the stage. He/she also can also earn coins by hitting other players with items. In Mission Mode, the player should clear special missions. A mission is unlocked after winning a cup in Grand Prix. A Boss Battle is unlocked after clearing a Grand Prix. All misisons and Boss Battles are different. Some examples are racing through gates in order, collecting special objects in a short amount of time, or kicking a villain of a platform. In Story Mode (called The Golden Wheels), the player should clear various minigames (which are mostly missions from Mission Mode with a twist) and a boss to clear a world and obtain a golden wheel. It contains 4 worlds: Mushroom Kingdom, a grassy valley where Toad Town and Peach's Castle are located, Dark Village, an haunted and spooky village where Luigi's Mansion and King Boo's Haunt are located, Jungle Park, a wild jungle where Yoshi's House and DK and Diddy's Tree House are located, and Lava Land, a world made out of lava where Boom Boom's Bunker and Bowser's Castle are located. The world itself is the hub, but using shiny spots (sometimes with a character standing next to it), which activates minigames, are all over the place. Several minigames have to be won to unlock new minigames, areas or worlds. The mode is unlocked after the player has earned all gold cups and cleared all missions with at least 1 star rank. Multiplayer/Online In Versus Mode, players battle against each other in races. It is similair to Quick Race mode, but now with multiple players. In Co op Mode, multiple players can form a team and work together to win the race, similair to the mode from Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. In Minigame Mode, multiple players battle against each other in several twisted missions from Mission Mode. Like Quick Race Mode, the options can be customized. The player who won the most minigames wins. In Battle Mode, the player can select Balloon Battle or Coin Thief. The games are very similair to the single player variants, only the computer-controlled opponents are now human opponents. Characters The game marks 18 teams of 2 characters and Mii, making it 37 characters in total. Characters are seperated into 4 different classes. : The character performs well in all classes. : The character is great in turning and aiming items, but isn't fast or heavy. : The character throws items at high speed and is very heavy. : The character is very fast, but isn't technical or heavy. Each character has its own Super Special, an item that can only only be used by one specific character and its partner. Starter Participants Unlockable Participants Characters that aren't available from the start and have to be unlocked. Items Despite the characters' special items, other items that can be used by anyone are also included. Courses Nitro Grand Prix The courses in the Nitro Grand Prix are introduced in this game. They are seperated into 5 cups: the Mushroom Cup, the Flower Cup, the Shell Cup, the Banana Cup, and the Star Cup. The Mushroom Cup contains easy and short courses, and the Star Cup contains great and hard courses. All courses have 3 laps, except Wario City (2 laps) and Timber Island (1 lap). Retro Grand Prix The Retro Grand Prix contains courses from past installments, redesigned and remastered with new elements. The courses are seperated into the Coin Cup, the Acorn Cup, the Lightning Cup, the Leaf Cup and the Shine Cup. The Coin Cup contains easy and short courses, and the Shine Cup contains great and hard courses. All courses have 3 laps, except Maka Wuhu (1 lap) and Wario Colosseum (2 laps). Other Other cups are extra cups, not including different tracks, or they're downloadable. Battle Courses Like every installment, Battle Courses appear. These are special courses specially made for the Battle Games (Balloon Battle and Coin Thief). Missions can also be held on these courses. There are 5 new courses (Nitro Courses) and 5 returning courses (Retro Courses). Gallery MKU CSS.png|The Final Character Selection Screen References to Other Games *Super Mario Land: The course Daisy Deserts ''highly resembles the Birabuto Kingdom. *Super Mario 64: The course ''Peach's Palace ''is based on Peach's Castle from this game. *Diddy Kong Racing: Timber and Tiptup reappear, and the course ''Timber Island ''is based on Timber's Island from this game. *Mario Kart:Double Dash!!: The idea of duo-play reappears, as well as the ''Special Item from this game. *Mario Party 8: The Bowlo Candy appears as an item. *Super Mario Galaxy: Good Egg Galaxy appears as a battle course. *Super Mario Galaxy 2: The course Sky High Station ''highly resembles Sky Station Galaxy from this game. *Mario Kart 7: Gliders reappear from this game. *New Super Mario 64 3D: The Power Flower design reappears, Toad's ''Mushroom Shield reappears and the course Birdo's Badlands ''is based on the course ''Birdo Badlands from this game. Trivia *The Super Special ''item takes the form of a Power Flower, probably because that item also has a different effect on each character. *The game was originally selected to be in the August 2012 episode of Fantendo Power, but was replaced with New Super Mario 64 3D. *Courses returning from Mario Kart 7 are indicated by ''3DS, but this game is also for 3DS. Category:Fantasy Factory Category:Games by T0M.V.12 Category:Fan Games Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario (series) Category:Racing Games